Haunted
by Laureka Kitsune
Summary: "I wouldn't go if you made me! I'm too scared! I will not enter that mansion even if I'm bored out of my mind and it was the only thing left on the planet to do!" Sakura exclaimed... S+S E+T M+? (if you've read the original you know who Meiling is paired


Haunted  
  
By: ChibiSakuraAvalon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of it's characters. CLAMP does.  
  
Anyway, I've decided to re-write this fic. I know some people liked it, but I honestly think this version will be better than the last one. I'm re-writing this so that all the characters are seniors in high school, also, kay?  
  
Pairings: S+S, E+T, M+?  
  
PLZ R+R! Thanx!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter One-- Arrival:   
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura Kinomoto walked into the classroom. Everyone was excited about something.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, taking her seat nfront of Syaoran Li.  
  
"A person was sighted in a window of the Seng Yi mansion!" Naoko said, excitement lining her voice.  
  
"What's the big deal about that? I'm sighted at my window all the time." Sakura said.  
  
"Obviously, she doesn't know the story behind the Seng Yi mansion." Yamazaki said. Sakura tilted her head.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's simple. I'll explain it." said Eriol Hirragizawa.   
  
Tomoyo Daidouji whipped out her camera and recorded as Eriol began.  
  
"A long time ago, back in Hong Kong, lived a clan by the name of Seng Yi. Also, there was a clan by the name of Li. These two clans had been fighting for centuries, at war over the country.  
  
"The Li Clan had managed to shove the Seng Yi Clan from Hong Kong, and they were sent to Japan. They tried to take over here, but to no avail. So they moved back to Hong Kong, except for one man of the Seng Yi family, who went by the name of Ling Seng Yi.  
  
"He married a woman of Japan, and they built a mansion in the middle of the forest, the forest that no one ever dares to enter. The couple only had one child, and the rest were miscarriages. So they adopted almost forty Japanese children. They wanted to fill the house with the sounds of children. Happy laughter.  
  
"It is said that one of the many children they adopted turned on them. One of the surviving children claimed the one who had turned had been possessed, and had been floating up in the air, her eyes turning evil shades of yellow and red.  
  
"Rumor has it that she was possessed by the spirits of the forest, but every member of that household died, except for the one surviving girl who lived to tell the tale..."  
  
Sakura gulped.  
  
"R-really?" she asked.  
  
"Really." Tomoyo said, turning off her camera.  
  
"I don't believe it. I mean yeah, we were at war with the Seng Yi's. Back in Hong Kong, there's still a feud. But an adopted child getting possessed by a spirit of the woods?" Mei Ling Li said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I dare you to go to that mansion as soon as Fall break arrives next week. I dare you to stay there the whole Fall break." Naoko said, a smirk on her face. "In fact, I dare any one in this classroom!"  
  
A lot of people had said things like "I'll be out of town," or "My parents wouldn't let me."  
  
"I wouldn't go if you made me! I'm too scared! I will not enter that mansion even if I'm bored out of my mind and it was the only thing left on the planet to do!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I'll take your stupid dare." Mei Ling said.   
  
"Me too. I'm not scared of that stupid Seng Yi house." Syaoran said, saying Seng Yi as if it were a dirty word.  
  
"I'm game." Eriol said.  
  
"I wanna go, too! It would be a great oppurtinity for me to start my career as a director and an actress!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"What about you, Naoko? Yamazaki? Chiharu? Rika?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"Uhm..." Chiharu started.  
  
"Well..." said Yamazaki.  
  
"You see..." Rika said.  
  
"I'd absolutely love to, except I already asked my parents about it, and they said no but hell no." Naoko said.  
  
"How 'bout you Sakura? Are you too afraid?" Mei Ling said. Sakura shuddered.  
  
"There would be... g-g-ghosts..." she whimpered.  
  
"No way, Sakura-chan. There are no such things as ghosts. Don't worry about it. We'll all four be there with you." Tomoyo said. Sakura whimpered again.  
  
"Fine... I'll... I'll go..."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura opened the door to see her four friends standing outside.  
  
"Ready yet, Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Uhm... well you see I asked my mom and she said I couldn't go."  
  
"Sakura, your mom is dead, remember?" Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura snapped.  
  
"And I almost had you guys fooled..."  
  
Her friends walked in.  
  
"What about your dad? Did you ask him?" Mei Ling asked.  
  
"He's away on buisness until December." Sakura said.  
  
"Well then, he won't even notice you're gone!"   
  
"Well... fine... fine... let me go grab my bags." Sakura said. She ran upstairs and then quickly ran back down, a bag in each hand. "You'll have to leave quietly, or Kero will want to follow us. He's asleep."  
  
~*~  
  
"Woooooww... Look at it. It's huge." Tomoyo said, whipping out her camera as the car approached the mansion.  
  
"Would you like me to add my two cents?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No, baka!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"It has to be atleast five stories tall!" Mei Ling said.  
  
Syaoran parked the car infront of the gate, and Mei Ling immediately jumped out the car.  
  
"It's locked..." she said, almost sadly. Sakura got out of the car.  
  
"Oooooh well! Looks like we've gotta go back home. That's so disappointing. Let me just get back in the car..." she said. Mei Ling grabbed her by the back of the shirt.  
  
"Use the Lock Card!" she hissed. Sakura froze.  
  
"Uh... well you see..." Sakura started as every one else got out.  
  
"You forgot the Cards, didn't you?" Syaoran said, crossing his arms. Sakura smiled sheepishly. Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. "Baka."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a baka!" she said, trying to run at him, Mei Ling let go of Sakura's shirt, and Sakura fell, landing face firts on the ground. "Owie..."   
  
"Oh. That was mean." Tomoyo said, helping Sakura get up.  
  
"I can open it." Eriol said. He walked over to the gate and put his hand on the lock. There were sparks, and then the lock fell to the ground.  
  
"Yay!" Mei Ling shouted, throwing her arms around Eriol. "You're so cool! I can't believe I ever strongly disliked you-! Ugh! Don't hug me!" she shouted, letting go of him.  
  
Everyone picked up their bags and headed for the mansion, Sakura walking in between Tomoyo and Mei Ling.  
  
Mei Ling ran forward and put her hand on the handle of the mahogany doors. She pushed down slowly, and the door began to creak open. Tomoyo ran forward, leaving Sakura standing a good four feet from the house, alone.  
  
"I'm not going in!" she said as everyone else walked into the house. She stood there for a moment, before running in. "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
When she entered, her friends were looking around in awe.  
  
"It's... huge..." Tomoyo mused, recording. There was a mural of angels on the ceiling, and strings of diamonds hung down from a huge chandelier made of diamonds that was placed in the center of the ceiling.  
  
On the wall of the double staircase hung a huge picture of a woman in a red gown, with long honey brown hair, and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Why does that woman look familiar...?" Syaoran muttered. Sakura walked over and stood infront of it to look at it, then turned around and face the others.  
  
"She *does* look kinda familiar." she said.  
  
"She looks just like Sakura!" Tomoyo said, recording.  
  
"Hey. That *does* look like Sakura." Mei Ling said.  
  
"No. I'm not that pretty." Sakura said, walking over to a huge stone door. She touched it, but couldn't withdraw her hand. She closed her eyes and scenes flashed by her mind. The woman in the picture walking downstairs and seeing a black-haired boy standing infront of that very door... Children falling dead... and blood splashing onto the door.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and quickly pulled her hand away, gasping, as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head as Mei Ling looked up. There were Chinese words big enough to cover the whole five-story length of both doors.  
  
"What's it say?" Sakura asked silently, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Enter this house and take a look around.  
After you read this you'll hear a beautiful sound.  
Your curiosity will lead to floor one.  
But whatever you do, don't climb the stairs alone.  
After you're settled go to floor two.  
The only floor where nothing will happen to you.  
You won't believe it, so you'll hurry to floor three.  
And you'll discover our hatred for the Clan of Li.  
It'll make you sick, you'll go to floor four.  
This is where you will learn more.  
Next you go to floor five.  
Not many will find themselves alive.  
All who have ventured every floor  
Will be judged upon entering this door.  
All who pass are free.  
But few survive... the clutches of me."  
  
"That's really disturbing." Mei Ling said.  
  
"I guess our rooms are on the first floor, then?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Wait... do you guys hear something?" Eriol asked, looking around. Everyone went silent.  
  
"It's... music..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"I... I want to go to my room..." Tomoyo said.  
  
The five climbed the stairs together quickly.  
  
"Which one do I want?" Mei Ling said, peeking into each room. There were six rooms, and all of them were decorated with different colors. One in pink, one in green, one in amethyst, one in blue, one in red, and one in a goldish-yellow color.  
  
"It's like the house expected us or something... but what's with the extra one?" Sakura said.  
  
"Don't be rediculous. We'll check that one out after we get settled into our rooms. I call red!" Mei Ling said, running into the richly decorated room. Sakura shrugged and went into the one decorated in pink. Tomoyo went to the one decorated in amethyst, Syaoran to the green, and Eriol to the blue.  
  
Sakura didn't feel like unpacking quite yet. She was curious about that last room. She snuck past everyone else's room and into the goldish-yellow one. She looked down.  
  
"Hey... this has nicer carpet..." she muttered. She looked around at all the little nick nacks. This room had more things in it than the others. It was as if some one already moved in... or had lived in it at one time.  
  
Sakura laid down on the bed to wait for the others. She looked toward the goldish curtains. They were fluttering, but the window was closed. Then they stopped.   
  
Sakura sat up quickly, but was shoved back down. She closed her eyes as felt something weigh her down to the bed, and someone materialized ontop of her. She opened an eyes, only to see green eyes that were darker than hers, and the face they were in was dangerously close to hers.  
  
She watched silently as he raised a hand, which held a jagged dagger.  
  
Sakura screamed and pushed the person off of her. She rolled off the bed and stood up.  
  
"Sakura! What are you screaming about?!"  
  
The guy holding the dagger stood up and tossed his black ponytail over his shoulder. He looked at the door, and it slammed shut and locked. He looked back at Sakura.  
  
"I've finally got you. Now I'm going to kill you, Sareika."  
  
"What?! My name's not Sareika!" Sakura said. He ignored her and lunged at her. Sakura tried to dodge, but the dagger got caught in her arm and dragged down a few inches before it got pulled out. Sakura let out an ear piercing scream and slammed to her knees on the ground.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed from outside the room. Sakura's friends began to beat furiously on the door.  
  
The guy approached Sakura. He dropped the dagger and karate-kicked her in the face. Sakura shouted before falling to the ground with a thud. She tried to push herself back up, but he kicked her in the stomach, and then in the back, causing her to go back down to the ground.  
  
The guy knelt down infront of her. Sakura lifted her head a little, and he took her chin in one of his hands and held her face so that they had eye contact.  
  
"In the end, this is all that you are." he said before back-handing her in the face. Sakura's head jerked hard to the right. She tried to push herself up again. She was close to standing, but she got kicked down again.  
  
She slowly and painfully turned to lay on her back. She stared at the ceiling, chest heaving, blood pouring from her arm, bruises forming on her face, her back, and her stomach.  
  
She saw the guy pick up the dagger and stand over her. She met his gaze with hers, and then closed her eyes, waiting for it.   
  
But it never came.  
  
Instead the door burst open.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed. She ran over to her friend, but the black-haired guy kicked Tomoyo away from her.  
  
"Don't touch her." he growled.  
  
"Hey you bastard! Who do you think you are, beating up on an innocent high school girl?!" Mei Ling said. She took a fighting stance. "If you want a fair fight, come get one! But I won't let you hurt my friend any more than you already have! Or Tomoyo, or anyone else!"  
  
The guy only glared at her. He looked at Eriol and Syaoran. He smirked, and looked back at Mei Ling, dropping the dagger, and taking a fighting stance.  
  
Mei Ling ran at him and punched, but he caught it. Her eyes went wide and she looked at him. He was smirking. No one had ever caught one of her punches...  
  
He grabbed her other wrist and was about to twist her arm, but she kneed him hard in the gut. He let go and clutched his stomach. Mei Ling took a step back before kicking high and giving him a foot in the face.  
  
As Mei Ling continued to beat the living daylights out of the guy, Syaoran and Eriol hurried over to Sakura. Tomoyo was already there, cradling Sakura's head in her lap.  
  
"Is she okay?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Baka! Does she look okay?!" Tomoyo screamed. She ripped off a part of her shirt and wrapped it around the gash on Sakura's arm.  
  
"She's paling fast..." Syaoran said. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"I can't... feel... my arm..." Sakura muttered before passing out.  
  
A scream was heard across the room. Everyone looked up and saw the guy kick Mei Ling into the air and then punch her before she landed on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Syaoran felt anger building up inside of him. He charged at the guy and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"What kind of person are you?! Trying to kill Sakura, and then beating up my cousin?!" Syaoran shouted. His aura began to show around him, and his brown eyes went blank and changed to the green color of his aura.  
  
"He's going to kill him with the lightning!" Tomoyo exclaimed, remembering the time Syaoran had got so mad, he fried her camera.  
  
"Yep. He's ontop of the guy. He was a good three yards from the camera, and remember the damage he did to it? Think about it. It's like he's a lightning rod, now." Eriol said.  
  
"Her name is... Sakura?" the guy asked.  
  
"What else would her name be?" Syaoran growled, positioning his hands on the guy's chest, ready to shock him.  
  
"I thought she was someone else! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"That's not good enough!" Syaoran shouted. "Lightning!"  
  
"XIOA LANG!" Mei Ling screamed. The lightning crashed down to Syaoran's body, and began to electricute the guy. Mei Ling pulled him off before any real damage could be done, and in the process, had gotten herself shocked, as well. Syaoran and Mei Ling both fell to the ground.   
  
Syaoran's eyes returned to their normal color, and he stood up. He spotted Mei Ling, pushing herself up, as traces of electric still surged all over her body for a moment, and then it stopped.  
  
"Mei Ling, are you alright?" Syaoran asked. "How could you be so stupid?! You know I could've killed you if you had held on long enough?!"   
  
Mei Ling winced, clutching her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the guy... he appologized. You shouldn't kill him. He didn't even know."  
  
"Even so, look at Sakura! She's nearly dead!" Syaoran shouted. Mei Ling could tell her cousin was very angry.  
  
"I can fix it." Eriol said. He put a hand on Sakura's arm, and then removed the cloth around the wound. It slowly disappeared, and the blood slowly seeped back into her skin.  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"I feel like someone punched me in the gut..." she muttered. She saw the guy pushing himself up, painfully. Before she could say anything, Tomoyo threw her arms around Sakura. "AGH!"  
  
"You're okay! You're okay! I can't believe it!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She let go of Sakura, and then threw her arms around Eriol. "You're so great! I could kiss you!"  
  
"Do you mean it?" Eriol asked with a smirk. Tomoyo quickly let go of Eriol.  
  
"EW!" she said, wiping her hands on her jeans. "I touched Eriol!"  
  
"I want to know..." Sakura said, pushing herself up. She walked over to the guy and looked up at him. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Kiko Seng Yi."  
  
"Seng Yi? Kill him, Xioa Lang, kill him!"  
  
"Kill...? Oh... Oh my God..." Tomoyo said, standing up, as well as Eriol.  
  
"This won't turn out very happy..." Sakura said, moving away from Kiko.  
  
"Seng Yi..." Syaoran growled.  
  
"Who are all of you?" Kiko asked.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said, suddenly across from the room. She didn't want to be close in case all hell broke loose.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Eriol Hirragizawa."  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Mei Ling."  
  
"Syaoran and Mei Ling... what?" Kiko asked.  
  
"Li." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh no..." Tomoyo muttered. Kiko's face went from shocked to angry.  
  
"You... you're the reason my family was shoved to Japan, which is the reason so many people died in this house!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm not fighting this fight..." Mei Ling said, standing between Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran pulled back his fist, about to punch the guy, but a pair of slender arms wrapped around his torso tightly. He looked down and saw Sakura.  
  
"Please don't do it! Can we please just stop the fighting?" she said, tears forming in her eyes as she rested her face on Syaoran's chest. He slowly dropped his fist, and reluctantly put his arms around Sakura.  
  
"I'll stop." he said. Why did he always turn to jelly when she smiled, or hugged him, or talked to him?  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo said, flipping on her camera. Sakura let go of Syaoran and wiped away the tears before smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks." she said before giving the camera a scowl. "Turn it off, Tomoyo! You promised you wouldn't film me!"  
  
"Gomen. I lied." Tomoyo said. She giggled, and then ran out of the room.  
  
"You lied?! Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted, chasing the raven-haired girl. Syaoran glared one last time at Kiko before leaving the room, Eriol with him.  
  
Kiko looked at Mei Ling. She was staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at, little girl?" he said.  
  
"I'm not little! I am seventeen years old!" she said through clenched teeth. "You're lucky that I forgave you so easy, and that Xioa Lang likes Sakura, or you'd be toast right now. If I would have known you were a Seng Yi before I pulled him off of you..." she trailed off coldly before leaving the room.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter One... New and improved! MUAHA!  
  
anywayz, thanks for reading! Now please review!   
  
If you feel like visiting my site, the url is: www.cherry-blossom-station.dot.nu  
  
There's not much up, so it would only be a waste of time, but then again, I only just started working on it. Visit if you dare!  
  
laterz!  
  
-luvz-  
  
Oo~ChibiSakuraAvalon~oO 


End file.
